1945
debuts in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #52.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 3 - The Three Caballeros *October 17 - Pinocchio (re-release) Shorts *January 5 - Tiger Trouble *January 26 - The Clock Watcher *March 16 - Dog Watch *March 30 - The Eyes Have It *April 20 - African Diary *June 29 - Donald's Crime *July 13 - Californy 'er Bust *July 27 - Canine Casanova *August 10 - Duck Pimples *August 24 - The Legend of Coyote Rock *September 7 - No Sail *September 21 - Hockey Homicide *October 26 - Cured Duck *December 7 - Canine Patrol *December 21 - Old Sequoia Events *January - Walt Disney resigns as president of Walt Disney Productions; his brother Roy O. Disney is appointed as the new president. Business *December - Aldous Huxley writes an early draft for Alice in Wonderland it is released in 1963 called marina in wonderland. the story of the death of the king of hearts. People Births * January 29 - Tom Selleck (actor) * February 9 - Mia Farrow (actress, singer, model, humanitarian) * February 24 - Barry Bostwick (actor and singer) * February 26 - Marta Kristen (actress) * March 8 - Micky Dolenz (actor, musician, television director, radio personality and theater director) * April 2 - Linda Hunt (actress) * April 20 - Michael Brandon (actor and voice actor) * June 20 - Anne Murray (singer) * June 25 - Carly Simon (singer-songwriter, musician, actress and writer) * July 1 - Debbie Harry (singer-songwriter and actress) * July 3 - Mickey Rooney, Jr. (actor and musician) * July 26 - Helen Mirren (actress) * August 2 - Joanna Cassidy (actress) * August 14 - Steve Martin (actor and comedian) * August 31 - Itzhak Perlman (violinist, conductor and master class instructor) * September 21 - Jerry Bruckheimer (film and television producer) * September 23 - Paul Petersen (actor, singer, novelist and activist) *September 27 - Bob Spiers (director) * October 4 - Clifton Davis (actor, songwriter, singer and pastor) * October 7 - Michael Wallis (voice actor) * October 18 - Huell Howser (television personality); Norio Wakamoto (voice actor) * October 19 - John Lithgow (actor, musician, poet, author) * October 30 - Henry Winkler (actor, writer, producer, comedian) * October 31 - Brian Doyle-Murray (comedian, screenwriter, actor and voice artist) * November 7 - Earl Boen (actor and voice actor) * November 27 - James Avery (actor and voice actor) * December 1 - Bette Midler (singer, actress and comedienne) * December 13 - Heather North (actress) * December 16 - Patti Deutsch (actress and voice actress) * December 17 - Ernie Hudson (actor) *December 31 - Barbara Carrera (actress) Deaths * March 4 - Lucille La Verne (voice actress) * April 30 - Adolf Hitler (polictician) * October 8 - Felix Salten (author) * November 21 - Robert Benchley (American humorist best known for his work as a newspaper columnist and film actor) Character debuts *January - Li'l Bad Wolf *February 3 - Panchito Pistoles, Aracuan Bird, Pablo, Flying Gauchito, Burrito, Yaya *August 10 - Colleen, J. Harold King, Paddy the Cop, Leslie J. Clark, Dopey Davis 1945